And Everyone Will Wonder
by Kalysia
Summary: With a school dance in less than forty-eight hours, Adrian plans his havoc. AU.
1. Paying Attention

Title: And Everyone Will Wonder

Rating: PG-13 - Language, Adult Content

Spoilers: Season Two

Disclaimer: Characters and past storylines are property of their original owners and creators. I own nothing, except in the case of the odd original character or two.

Author's Note: I am bored, and this idea just sort of showed up out of nowhere. So, in the spirit of a good piece of fanfiction, I decided to run with it. Thus, I give you this fluffy little story.

Summary: With a school dance in less than forty-eight hours, Adrian plans his havoc. AU.

* * *

Adrian rolled his eyes, in digust, as the Friday morning announcements came over the school speaker system. He didn't give a shit about what was happening for the day; he would be just as happy to be at home, watching something on the television that he most likely got in illegally. As far as he was concerned, _anything_ would be better than sitting in class, right now.

He was about to fold up a piece of notebook paper, and flick it at the kid in front of him, when something on the announcement caught his attention.

"Remember, everyone, that there is a dance this Saturday night, from seven to eleven thirty. Hope to see you all there!"

Adrian smirked. The dance could be the perfect thing to perk up his Saturday night. Not that he was going in order to have fun. At least, no the kind of fun that the other kids were going for. He had something special in mind; it was the perfect place to wreak some havoc.

Once the announcements were finished, Adrian pulled out his notebook, and begin to generate a list of the different objects that he would need to cause trouble. He considered what he would do, and debated over whether or not he should pull any of his classics out of mothballs. When he thought about the whole deal of pissing in the soap dispenser, he turned away from it. It just didn't hold all of the humour that it once had. He would just have to come up with something new.

* * *

Class flew rather quickly, or, so Adrian thought. Before he knew it, the bell was ringing, and he was up, and out of his chair. As he wasn't paying very much attention to the lesson on 20th Century Literature, he just assumed that it had passed in a bit of a hurry. He was the third person out of the room, wanting to waste no time in getting to his locker. He didn't quite understand why, but, all of a sudden, Adrian was looking forward to his second period class. Although he would fall asleep during Senior Civics on a normal day, he planned to be awake during Mr. Alardin's class.

"_Something is definitely up with me, today_," he thought to himself, silently, as he continued down the hall, to his locker. When he reached it, he turned the combination, and pulled the door open. Throwing in his first period materials, which he hardly ever even opened, Adrian pulled out his second period work, complete with one quarter finished homework. He closed the door, spun the lock, once, and headed for the nearest set of stairs, which would take him to down the the first floor.

Reaching the point at about six feet from the stairs, Adrian didn't bother to look where he was going, instead focusing in on the floor in front of him. As a result, something brought Adrian to an immediate hault, and he heard a small thud. Looking up, he discovered the source; in his complete ignorance for other people, Adrian had managed to knock over a girl, who was about half of his size. Beside her, a tall, stalky looking guy was helping her up.

"Hey, buddy, want to watch where you are going?" the guy asked, flashing Adrian a hard look. He turned to the girl. "You alright, Michelle?"

Michelle nodded. "I'm alright," she said, her voice soft. Turning her attention to the boy who had knocked her over, she smiled, timidly. "Are _you_ alright?"

Adrian was caught off guard by the question, and said nothing. He heard the other guy scoff, and he watched, as the girl bent down, and began to pick up the books that had been knocked from her hands. Instictively, Adrian bent down, too, as he noticed that one of the books was right next to his left foot. He picked it up, and read the cover.

"_Moby Dick_," he read to himself, silently. "_I should have guessed_." He handed the copy of the novel over to Michelle, and gave a half assed smile. She stared back at him, and raised an eyebrow. Adrian felt the need to inquire, but, was interrupted.

"Hey, babe, I've gotta' run," the tall guy beside Michelle said, at last. He gestured in front of him, and looked back at the girl. "I'm gonna' miss the bus to the gym."

"Alright," Michelle said, with a smile.

"Catch ya'," he said, as he bent down, and gave Michelle a hug.

"Bye, Jay," she said, as she watched him jog away. She returned her attention to Adrian, smile still on her face, and bit on her bottom lip, quickly. "You look familiar."

"What?" Adrian asked, as if someone had just snapped him out of a trance.

Michelle laughed. "I said that you look familiar. What's your name?"

"Adrian," he responded, as flatly as he could, deftly shoving his hands as deep in to his pockets as he could. However, he, too, noticed that the girl before him looked very familiar.

With another, small laugh, and finger pointed at him, innocently, Michelle picked up the conversation where Adrian had dropped it. "I _do_ know you!" she said, with a laugh. "We had Biology together sophomore year."

Suddenly, Adrian nodded. "Yeah, I remember. We disected that pigeon together, didn't we?"

"Yeah," Michelle comfirmed, with a nod of her own. "We did." The two smiled at each other, briefly, before Michelle looked at her watch. Her jaw dropped, and she paled, a little.

"What's wrong?" Adrian asked, with the slightest hint of concern in his voice.

Michelle's head darted up, and she looked at him. "Sorry, but, I've got to go. Otherwise, I'll be late for Drama," she said, honestly. "I'll see you later, Adrian." With that, she walked past him, and hurried off.

As he stood in the hallway, having watched Michelle walk away, Adrian absent mindedly looked down, at his own watch.

"Shit!" he breathed, and bolted down the remaining few feet of the hallway, and ran down the stairs. In exactly thirty-five seconds, the bell would be going off, and Mr. Alardin would be shutting the door to his class room, locking out any students that were late. If Adrian didn't get to class in time, he would be one of those students, and he knew that, if he were to be absent one more time, it would be his ass.

* * *

Author's Note: I wasn't really sure if this would turn out to be a very good story, but, I think that it turned out alright, so far. Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed it, too! As for Adrian being all perky and almost happy, well, it was a fleeting moment. I really enjoy the idea of Adrian being a fairly decent guy, every once in a while. I will have a second chapter up, soon! Thanks for reading! As always, I look forward to your kind words! Until the next chapter...


	2. In the Way

Disclaimer: Characters and past storylines are property of their original owners and creators. I own nothing, except in the case of the odd original character or two.

Author's Note: I have used the name Michelle for original characters, before, but, not like this. I just thought that I should say that one. Anyway, I am in love with this story, already, with only one chapter done. In other words, plan on quite a few new chapters, within the next few days. So, here is Chapter Two. Enjoy!

* * *

Adrian had made it to second period, with just seconds to spare. Mr. Alardin was just about to close the door, when Adrian bolted through it. He had taken his seat, and pulled out what he had done for homework. After that, he had droned out most of what the day's class was about. Just like with first period, he just didn't give a shit.

After what seemed like forever, Mr. Alardin had stopped talking, and had assigned the night's homework. There were exactly twenty-two minutes left of class, when Adrian picked up his pen, from the desk top in front of him, and began to read the assignment. It was a review of the basics of the law, beginning with a vocabulary section.

"_Question one_," Adrain read to himself, silently. "_What are your Miranda Rights?_"

He raised an eyebrow, before thinking it over. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he knew the answer. Adrian knew that he had them committed to memory. They were just locked away, deep in his subconscious. Hell, he had watched enough _Law & Order_, to the point where he _should_ know them. He thought about every possibilty, before one answer finally came to him. He wrote his answer on the paper.

"_Your Miranda Rights are the rights that you have when you are arrested_."

"Mr. Moore, I do believe that your answer is a tad too broad," came a voice, from behind him. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Adrian looked up, and saw that Mr. Alardin was standing over him, arms folded across his chest.

Adrian shrugged. "It works for me," he replied, simply, as he turned back around. When the older man had no response, Adrian turned around, and discovered the the teacher had backed away. With a roll of his eyes, Adrian went back to his assignment.

Second period sucked beyond belief.

* * *

Three hours, and two periods, later, Adrian sat on the sink, in the boy's bathroom, his back to the mirror. It was his lunch period, but, as always, he had no want to eat the food in the school cafeteria. If he did, he knew that he would just end up back in here, bringing the food back up, in to the porcelain bowl. This way, he was skipping fifty percent of the entire scenario.

With a heavy sigh, Adrian slid off of the sink, and turned toward the exit, deciding that he would take the rest of his lunch somewhere else. No sooner had he taken one step toward the door, did it open, and in walked the last person that Adrian had ever expected to see again. It was the guy from earlier that day, Jay, if Adrian remembered correctly, who had helped up Michelle, the girl that he had inadvertantly knocked to the floor. This time, however, Jay was not alone. He walked in with three other guys, all of whom Adrian despised with an unmatched passion.

It didn't take long for the four boys to notice Adrian, and, when Jay caught sight of him, he smirked.

"You're the little asshole that knocked Michelle over, today, aren't ya'?" he asked, more as a statement, than an actual question.

Adrian stood his ground. "So, what?" he challenged, feeling rather smug. "What are you gonna' do about it?"

Jay shrugged. "Nothin'," he said, simply. Adrian raised an eyebrow. "It's not worth it." He smirked, again, and two of his friends laughed.

"Well, then, get out of my way, and we can forget that this sorry excuse for a conversation ever even happened," Adrian suggested, hell bent on leaving, rather than standing around with a bunch of jocks all afternoon. He tried to move around a stalky blonde guy, but, to no avail; the kid wouldn't let him by. Adrian tried to get around another kid, but, he had no luck. "What the fuck?" he shouted, growing very annoyed.

Jay laughed. "If your such a tough guy, you can certainly get yourself out of here, right?" he responded, talking down to Adrian, as if he were a small child. "Come on, kid. Let's see what you've got."

Feeling his blood begin to stir, Adrian made both of his hands in to fists, clentched them, and let them loose, again. He didn't feel like getting suspended, today. Instead, Adrian took all of the energy that he had inside of him, took three steps toward the other boys, and pushed his way through them. It didn't take much; it was what he should have done in the first place.

As he reached the door, Adrian heard a challenge thrown his way.

"You punking out, already, asshole?" Jay called, from behind.

"Fuck you," Adrian said, his voice at a dangerously low level. He stuck up the middle finger of his right hand, waited for just a few seconds, lowered his hand, and pushed his way through the bathroom door.

* * *

Author's Note: Kind of short, I know, but, I didn't want to drag the chapter out _too_ much. I hope that you enjoyed reading the chapter! I know that I enjoyed writing it! Thanks for reading! As always, I look forward to your kind words! Until the next chapter...


End file.
